


Confianza

by SrtaStilinski



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, M/M, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaStilinski/pseuds/SrtaStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale no confía en cualquier persona</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confianza

Para Derek Hale las cosas nunca son fáciles, y cuando parecen serlo y confía todo termina llendose a la mierda y todo se derrumba sobre él. Porque perder a su familia fue duro, porque la culpa era algo que se le instaló en el pecho, sobre los hombros, en todos lados. Porque luego del incendio la desconfianza era inevitable, y el odio a si mismo también. Es por eso (y por mucho más) que Derek no confía en las persona, no se permite hacerlo.

Porque perder a Laura destrozó lo poco que quedaba de él, y creyó que su corazón no iba a soportarlo, pero milagrosamente lo hizo por pura suerte. Derek podía parecer un tipo duro, pero tuvo que aprender a serlo, tuvo que hacerlo para soportar todo lo que le pasó, para poder seguir en pie, para aguantar los golpes. En su espalda cargaba con más peso del que le correspondía. 

El lobo no confiaba porque cuando lo hizo todo salió mal, cuando creyó que había encontrado quien lo quisiera como era resultó que solo lo estaban usando, otra vez. Porque él e mostró por completo y Jennifer casi mata a Cora, lo único que le quedaba, y eso no lo iba a permitir. 

Pero su fachada era frágil y él lo sabía, todos lo sabían. 

Derek no confiaba en nadie, no quería hacerlo, pero Stiles se abrió paso a través de todas esas capas que lo cubrían. El humano parlanchin y torpe llegó más lejos de lo que sospechaba, lo conoció, vio sus errores y grietas y no se alejó. El chico llegó a su vida y le dio sentido sin saberlo, lo obligó a Derek a confiar, a perdonar y perdonarse, le enseñó que no todos son iguales. Porque le hizo ver que él también estaba roto a su manera y eso no le impedía vivir, él juntaba sus propios pedazos y los cargaba en brazos, sostenía sus fantasmas y no se dejaba ganar. Si un simple humano podía aprender a seguir adelante, cómo él no, cómo con toda su fuerza iba a dejarse vencer. 

Stiles le enseñó a pelear la batalla del día a día, que era la más dura; se ganó su confianza y admiración sin pretenderlo, con insultos de mentira y chistes malos sobre perros, con sarcasmo y valentía, y lealtad, y coraje.

Derek Hale no confiaba en cualquier persona, pero si en Stiles, porque él no era cualquier persona.


End file.
